


This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Miller is a gym teacher, Monty is a calc teacher, School Dances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Miller was being completely honest with himself, he knew exactly why he had agreed to chaperone the stupid dance. That would be Monty. Monty fucking Green.</p><p>Or the one where Minty are teachers who are chaperoning the Valentine's Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm posting this in July.  
> Title from Enchanted by Taylor Swift, because whenever I'm feeling lazy and don't want to think of a title, I just take lyrics from some song.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

    Valentine’s Day. It was almost Valentine’s Day. One of the worst holidays ever conceived by the human race was almost upon him. That thought lingered in the back of Nathan Miller’s mind as his 8th period gym class filed out onto the basketball courts, most of them chattering excitedly about the dance that was scheduled in three hours in that very gym.

    Miller hated Valentine’s Day with his entire soul. Everything about the holiday annoyed him to no end. He hated the ubiquitous pink and red hearts, he hated the flowers that appeared and weren’t cleaned up for several weeks. He hated the candy that made his normally lethargic students too hyper to pay attention to instructions.

    The day the candygrams had been handed out last year reigned supreme in his mind as the worst thing that had ever happened to him around Valentine’s day. And that included Bryan breaking up with him over dinner the night before Valentine’s day when they were twenty.

    The most popular girl in school had decided that it was somehow a good idea to eat each and every one of her twenty four candygrams in the course of a single lunch period. The lunch period that was, coincidentally, directly before her gym class. They had been playing badminton and she had been recklessly swinging her racket around her head, clearly on some sort of sugar rush. The racket had hit someone’s head, before hitting the fire alarm. _That_ had been a lot of paperwork and, combined with the hour spent outside in what had to have been the coldest day of the entire month, did not give Miller any lingering fondness for the stupidest of holidays.

    Miller’s hatred of Valentine’s Day made him wonder why in the world he had agreed to chaperone a hundred teenagers in ill-fitting dresses and suits as they attempted to make their dancing look like it wasn’t almost as close to grinding as any club Miller had been to. According to Bellamy, someone had even spiked the punch the year before, when Miller hadn’t taken leave of his senses and was sitting on his couch watching Netflix while his students attended their precious Valentine’s dance.  

    If Miller was being completely honest with himself, he knew exactly why he had agreed to chaperone the stupid dance. That would be Monty. Monty fucking Green.

    The AP Calculus teacher with the dark hair and the nice smile with whom he had a casual friendship had asked Miller if he would “pretty, pretty please chaperone the dance? I had three people drop out at the last minute, pleeeeassseee help me.” And Miller, distracted by Monty’s hair falling into his sparkly brown eyes (how on earth did his eyes literally fucking _sparkle)_ , had somehow said yes. By the time he realised it, it was too late.

    The kids, half of them who hadn’t even bothered to change into sneakers, were still chattering. Miller shushed them with a glare, and started talking about how to properly perform a layup.

   

  


...

    That night, Miller found himself, in a suit that he had borrowed from Bellamy, standing back in the gym waiting for the little devils to arrive. His arms were folded grumpily across his chest, and he was a minute away from claiming that a family member had gotten into an accident and he needed to leave. _Goddammmit Monty, I hope you’re happy._

    Monty suddenly appeared at Miller’s elbow, looking very happy indeed. “Oh my gosh, Nate! Thank you so much for coming. I promise, I’m never going to volunteer to organise this damn thing again.This has been more stressful that applying for this damn job in the first place. Because if this stupid dance doesn’t work out perfectly, I’m going to have a whole bunch of teenagers angry at me.”

    Miller looked over at Monty, humming sympathetically. He was also wearing a suit, like Miller’s, but his suit actually fit him and did not belong to one Bellamy Blake, who had promised that if it got damaged before he could wear it on his super romantic dinner date with Murphy, Miller’s days were numbered. “You… you look really nice.”

    Monty blushed a dark red and smiled, shuffling his feet. “Thanks. So do you.”

    The first couple walked through the door, holding hands and looking altogether too cuddly for Miller’s taste. The girl, who Miller recognized as one of the head cheerleaders as well as the girl who had caused the badminton accident last year, was clutching her boyfriend’s shoulder and the hand that he had wrapped around her was resting somewhere below her waist. “Fuck,” Miller whispered. “How much longer?”

    Monty laughed, but also appeared to be apprehensive as more and more people filed in, the dance floor beginning to fill up. “Three hours. You’ll be okay, Nate. And, if you’re not, I’ll come to your funeral.”

    Only half an hour later, Miller was considering ending his misery by drowning himself in the punch bowl. There were already three couples full on making out in three different corners of the room, and the DJ had decided that it would be a fucking brilliant idea to play _Baby_ by Justin Bieber twice in the span of fifteen minutes.

    Miller looked around quickly to ensure that no other chaperones were watching him, then walked as quickly as he could to the men’s room. Thankfully, there was no one else in there aside from a teenage boy he recognized from his fifth period class, who was washing his hands.

    Once the boy had left, Miller dug around in Bellamy’s suit to find the bottle of asprin he had carefully stashed there before walking down the door. Knowing from experience that the school’s tap water was enough to make him want to puke, he pulled a tiny flask filled with Coca-Cola, labeled in case the administration had decided to hide security cameras in the bathroom, and swallowed two pills.

    After ten minutes, his pounding headache lessened slightly, Miller steeled himself and dragged his feet back out of the bathroom to face the monsters.

Spotting Monty next to the wall and made a beeline towards the other man. Even though it was February, Monty’s face was flushed adorably from the combined heat of all the sweaty teenage bodies crowding the gym.

    _God, he’s so beautiful,_ Miller thought to himself, trying not to get lost in Monty’s eyes.

As he was trying to distract himself from Monty’s eyes Miller’s gaze was drawn to his lips, slightly parted as he watched the students pathetically attempt dancing. “Oh, my god,” Monty moaned, a sound that Miller decidedly should _not_ want to hear in an extremely different context. “I cannot watch this affront to dancing anymore! You know what, you and I should totally go out there and teach these kids how it’s done.”

    Miller was surprised, and glanced back and forth between the dance floor and the man next to him. Had Monty Green seriously just asked him to dance? He thought so. He wanted to dance with Monty, but somehow he couldn’t get his lips to work right. Monty started to laugh, probably mistaking Miller’s attempts to say _okay_ as terror at the thought of braving the dancefloor at a Valentine’s Day dance.  

    “Kidding. I’m kidding. But, seriously, do you want to go out into the hallway for a few minutes? I can’t hear myself think, and if I have to listen to one more fucking One Direction song, I’ll gouge my own eardrums out.”

    Miller nodded quickly, glad for the chance to both spend time with Monty and escape the beginning notes of _What Makes You Beautiful_ , and followed his crush out of the gym.

They stood, somewhat awkwardly, in the school’s entryway. Miller tried to think of something to say, but Monty beat him to it. “So… Do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

    Miller rolled his eyes at the very mention of the holiday coming up the next day. “Absolutely nothing. I hate Valentine’s Day. I’ve never really gone out with anyone on Valentine’s Day, except for my old boyfriend Bryan, and I just hate all of the cheesiness.”

    Monty cast his eyes downward, examining his shoes as an obvious frown spread across his face. “Oh.”

    The silence was thick between them, and Miller wondered if he’d managed to do something to make Monty upset.  

    “Monty, are you okay? Did I say something?”

    The other man shrugged, trying for an air of nonchalance. To Miller, it looked more like he was trying to pass off hurt feelings as no big deal. “Well, I was… Never mind.”

    “No, seriously, Monty. If I did something wrong, I want to know.”

    “Um, I… I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner with me on Valentine’s Day.” Monty blushed hard, turned away from Miller and made to go back into the gym. Miller grabbed his wrist before he could escape, mind reeling with shock and happiness.

    “Are you serious?”

    Monty nodded, trying to wrestle his wrist free of Miller’s hand. “Yeah, sorry. It’s okay, you don’t want to. I understand. I’m just gonna go now.”

    Instead of simply allowing Monty to go disappear back into the gym, Miller used his firm grip on Monty’s arm to pull the other man against him and plant a kiss on his lips. At first, Monty was stiff in his arms but as Miller pulled Monty closer to his chest, he melted into the kiss.

    The feel of Monty’s lips against his was everything that Miller had hoped it would be. His lips were soft, likely due to the no less than ten chapsticks that could usually be found in his classroom. His tongue traced the outline of Miller’s mouth, and Miller had to pull away in order to take a breath.

    “Sorry,” he gasped. “I should have asked you first.”

Monty giggled, planting a quick kiss on the tip of Miller’s nose. “No problem.”

“So,” Miller asked between kisses. “Can I pick you up at five tomorrow?”

    Monty nodded vigorously, before launching himself back into another furious kiss. As they made out in the hallway, they were too distracted by the feel of each other to notice the gym doors opening and another couple emerging.

    “Mr. Green? Mr. Miller?” The two sprang apart at their names, both blushing crimson when they saw the two students watching them.

    Monty buried his head in his hands, presumably kissing his dignity goodbye, but Miller raised an eyebrow at the students as they gaped at the fact that they had just caught two of their teachers kissing in the hallway.

    “You saw nothing, understand?”

    The teens nodded, before walking some ways down the hallway to find a more private place to make out

    Miller tapped Monty’s shoulder. “It’s okay, babe.”

    They kissed one more time before heading back into the gym for the final hour of the Valentine’s Day dance.

    Later, as he was both driving home from the dance and considering where he was going to take Monty for dinner, Miller thought in the back of his mind that maybe this Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
